


纹身

by woaipitcn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rape, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woaipitcn/pseuds/woaipitcn
Relationships: England/Russia (Hetalia), Germany/Prussia (Hetalia), Germany/Russia (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	纹身

西幻向，有魔法背景。  
共分三个部分，第一和第二部分为露普，第三部分为露/普独，独普，微露英，微新大陆组。有雷的请自避。  
完全为跟同伴搞黄的脑洞，基本直接从对话框中复制，没什么心理和语言描写，没有文字修饰，也没过多的情节过渡。  
性爱情节很重口，有强奸、多P、产卵、性虐等描写，如果雷请关闭。不建议年纪小的朋友阅读。

  
Ⅰ（雪兔组）  
伊万与基尔伯特同属一个狩猎分队。  
在一次狩猎任务中，因为寡不敌众基尔伯特被对面魔族俘去了，大家获得的线索极少，只得分头寻找。一年后伊万杀进一个魔族巢穴，最深处发现了高墙上巨大触手集群绑住的基尔伯特，他的眼睛被蒙住了，听到逐渐接近的脚步声，第一句话就是：“不管是谁，快点过来，来上本大爷吧。”  
伊万听到都傻了，他上前同时努力接受那句话发自基尔伯特的嘴里，仔细的将基尔伯特眼睛上缠的布条取下来，抚着普鲁士人的脸颊：“你听得到我说话吗，基尔伯特，是我。”  
基尔伯特看到是伊万，也愣住了，想到刚说的话先是羞耻的握紧拳头，好一会儿才咬牙忍下去。将前因后果跟伊万通通说明，原来魔族给基尔伯特的诅咒是吸收到一定数量的性液才能被放出来，而触手无法挣脱又砍之不尽，已经吸收了多少性液和如何逃脱只能做的时候才知道，两人决定直接来一发。  
其实伊万喜欢基尔伯特，想着这一年来心爱的人在这里的遭遇，他根本无法硬起来，基尔伯特叹口气，对他说：“爱抚本大爷的身体，伊万，然后你就会知道怎么办了。”  
伊万的手握住基尔伯特的胯，拇指蹭着他的侧腰，小心翼翼的触碰他的下体，原本在地上的触手开始蠕动起来，散发一种怪异又甜美的气味。这种气味让生物发情，警惕心涣散，伊万呼吸急促起来，他甩了甩头，额前的刘海却沾着薄汗黏在皮肤上，触手们将他往基尔伯特那里推挤，有些攀上他的大腿，解开裤带，伸进去缠绕伊万的性器一边吮一边收紧，基尔伯特看伊万神情有些恍惚，照着他脸猛扇一巴掌：“给本大爷清醒点！你是来救人的，别先被魔物给吃掉了。”伊万挨了一下才发现方才失态，忙不迭的点点头，托好基尔伯特的屁股就插了进去。  
基尔伯特看上去已经很习惯被操弄了，他的头往后仰，含混的发出呢喃，光滑扭曲的触手攀上他俩的胯，顶端吸盘式的嘴不断舔着两人交合时带出的体液，基尔伯特呻吟的声音愈发大起来，他身上浮现粉红的纹路，从胸口一个圆环似触手形状往身体各处蔓延，小腹下端接近阴茎的地方形成扭曲的箭头形状，箭头已经接近填满。  
基尔伯特沉浸在性爱的欢愉里越深，他身上的纹身颜色就愈发艳丽，从浅到粉，最后成为罂粟般的红色。看上去淫荡又情色，伊万尽量让自己还留有几分理智，他虽然一直在操弄基尔伯特，但看着基尔伯特的纹身变得醒目，肩头充满往胸口圆环延伸时，他加快了冲撞基尔伯特肉穴的速度，普鲁士人被颠的叫了起来，双腿夹紧伊万的腰，唇边是含不住的津液。基尔伯特感觉身体被欲望烘烤着，体温比平常高出许多，当他胸口的圆环也被填满时，那纹身发出浅浅的金色光芒，触手们好像被烧着一般僵住，不再有任何动作，就在基尔伯特叫着：“伊万...本大爷要射了...”伊万一把抱紧他的腰，拔出腰间悬挂的利剑，几下挥砍基尔伯特身边的触手，两人往后倒退几步，倒在地上。  
触手们失去了缠绕物，但还没从吸收体液的兴奋中缓和过来，有的在蠕动，但速度很慢，伊万就把基尔伯特扛在肩上，随便抓了两件衣服，跑出巢穴。  
两个人跑了很久才停下来，然后穿了衣服寻找出路，伊万时不时瞥向基尔伯特裸露的脖子，思考他以后还会不会露出那些纹身，基尔伯特察觉到他的视线，扭头也看着他，伊万有些脸红，扭头避开了，纠结许久才开口；“其实诅咒并没解开哦，基尔伯特，你知不知道以后有什么影响？”  
基尔伯特无所谓的耸耸肩：“了不起这辈子不做爱了，不就没影响了嘛，本大爷才不怕呢。”  
听到这句话，伊万眉头拧更紧了，为自己以后的生活担心起来。

Ⅱ（露普）  
伊万跟基尔伯特恢复了狩猎小组的搭档关系，基尔伯特的身体恢复没用很久，他们逐渐回归日常生活。有天他们两为猎物的分配吵了起来，基尔伯特因为其他队搭手就给他们分了不少，伊万对基尔伯特没跟自己商量就进行分配不满，吵到后面两个人都只在说气话。  
基尔伯特打开门，说：“这件事情已经这么定了，本大爷不管你怎么想，要生气就继续气吧，本大爷今天去别处睡。”伊万往前抓住基尔伯特的手：“基尔，这件事情不说清楚你不能离开，如果以后重复出现怎么办？”就在他们拉扯的时候，基尔伯特胸口的圆型纹身又浮现了，仿佛荆刺一般的黑色纹身浮在皮肤表面极快的往四处蔓延。  
伊万先看到那黑色纹路爬上基尔伯特的脖子，倒抽口凉气：“基尔伯特！那个纹身又出来了！”而那纹身在接触到伊万的皮肤后似蚯蚓拱土般钻了进去，黑色的纹路逐渐褪成媚艳的嫩粉，前进的痕迹非常明显，沿着伊万的血管进入他的脑子里，基尔伯特看到也吓到了，他想甩开伊万，但他发现他的手完全麻木，一根指头都动不了。很快嫩粉色就覆盖了伊万一半的身体，他的脸上有嫩粉文身的地方肉眼可以分辨出有什么在吸附似的鼓动，甚至左侧的眼球都变成粉色，基尔伯特大声叫伊万的名字，但伊万开始还有些回应，慢慢的表情就呆滞了，站在原地一动不动，基尔伯特发现自己腿还能动，用尽全力撞向伊万，两个人一起倒在地上，原本牵着的手也终于松开。  
基尔伯特抬头查看伊万的反应，那双失去神采的双瞳直直的望向高处，基尔伯特抬手想试探他的鼻息，在尝试撑起身子的瞬间那双眼睛突然直视他，在还没反应过来的几秒里伊万用异乎常人的力气撕扯他的衣服，近乎瞬间基尔伯特的衣服就被扯烂，基尔伯特这时候才看清自己身上的纹身，之前巢穴里他满脑子只有快点被操完了离开那个鬼地方，第一次看到这些东西他不得不花些时间来接受。他努力想抬起腿，但双腿似乎灌满重铅，身体根本没有反应，在他又看向伊万的时候，伊万已经赤身裸体，胯间的阳具被深粉的纹身缠满，甚至还偶尔一跳一跳的，寒意蔓延了整片背部，他往后挪想找地方躲避，伊万起身低头看着他，突然扶住他的后脑就令他含住自己的巨物。  
那荆刺般的纹身不仅仅形状像灌木，浮在皮肤上也有细密毛刺般的感觉，麻痒堵在基尔伯特的咽喉处，强制性的被一下一下用力压紧，津液和男根的性液根本无法含住，沿着下颚滴在地板上到处都是水痕。基尔伯特因为呼吸困难脸胀的通红，最后难受的咳嗽起来，牙关夹咬的伊万咧嘴，此时黑色的纹身旋扭着钻进基尔伯特的嘴里，迫使他将嘴巴张到最开，伊万往深处一顶普鲁士人便呜呜的颤抖起来。  
他的眼睛开始涌出生理性泪水，快要失去知觉的下颚似乎已经脱臼，但基尔伯特依旧瞪着伊万，绞尽脑汁如何让面前的斯拉夫人快点清醒过来，就在目光再次交会时，伊万突然笑了下，房间里回响起一种完全不属于人类的低沉声音。  
**“（在你集满之前，逃到哪里都没用的，人类。）”**  
伊万松开基尔伯特的头，拽着他的胳膊像拖沙袋一样往里走，刚进入隔壁房间便将基尔伯特往沙发上一丢，抬高他的左腿照着后穴直插了进去，根本没有润滑的肠壁就那么被撕开，基尔伯特痛苦的大叫起来，他想抓住什么或者推开身前的人，但只有身躯可以扭动几下。  
伊万依旧面无表情的抽插他的后穴，那肉棒又粗又烫，每每碾过基尔伯特的甬道，毛刺剐蹭屄肉让他又痛苦又舒服，他摇晃头，感觉自己快要承受不住这种感觉，无论是性爱的痛苦火欢愉都在逼迫他痛哭出声，但他终究还是强忍到牙槽快要咬碎了。高大的斯拉夫人冲撞的速度逐渐加快，黑色的纹身往基尔伯特的下身集中，有几根包裹住基尔伯特的阴囊，另外的开始钻他的马眼，清澈的前列腺液被挤的飞溅出来，空气中满满是性液淫靡的腥味。  
快感堆积到快要让理智坍塌，基尔伯特叫的越发大声，分不清是呻吟还是嘶喊，这时伊万退出一些，猛撞几下似乎是发泄出来，基尔伯特感觉累极了，他的脑袋搁在扶手上，只用余光瞥着身上的人，想着总算熬过来了，这是本大爷的胜利，他甚至有些想笑，但伊万却一动不动的维持了将近半分钟，基尔伯特感到气氛有些诡异。  
“伊万？…”他轻唤了一声，伊万猛烈的颤动了一下，看向他时却是那令人绝望的笑容：**“（你是不是觉得结束了？）”**附在伊万阴茎上的粉色纹身开始膨胀，不断撑大他的后穴，往更深处蔓延，伊万又开始往里顶弄时，基尔伯特觉得自己的胃都被搅动了，他坚实的小腹出现了一个活动的凸起，那痕迹随着伊万的动作拱起的越来越明显。  
从旁边看，完全不是人类的性器在操这个小穴，原本还残存着理智的基尔伯特开始承受不住身体濒临爆破的感觉了，他胡乱的叫喊起来，眼泪也完全止不住的往外淌，他们俩人的胯碰撞时，粉色跟黑色的纹身互相黏合，发出吧嗒吧嗒的湿哒哒的声音，在伊万又开始加重力度时，他身上的纹身颜色逐渐加深，跟第一次巢穴中基尔伯特身上的纹身一样，不管是深红色的手掌还是深红色的肉棒都让基尔伯特感觉自己快要被烧焦了，他的呻吟带着痛苦的呜咽，在伊万最后填满他的后穴时，他下唇已经被自己咬烂了，艳丽的鲜血滴在锁骨上触目惊心。  
意识飘忽了很久，突然基尔伯特发现伊万又停下了动作，他察觉到所有的纹身开始向交合的地方集中，而缠绕在手臂的黑色纹路褪去后终于可以活动了，他推搡伊万，不断用拳头击打对方，斯拉夫人就像一个坏掉的机械般看着自己，直到两人的性液，甚至他肠壁内残留的痕迹被吮食干净，纹身颜色逐渐消散，属于人性的高光浮现在那紫色瞳孔里，伊万才直起背，目睹基尔伯特奄奄一息的模样而自己的分身还插在他身体里，伊万吓的连叫了好几声，手忙脚乱的拔出来，抱起已经昏厥过去的普鲁士人寻找卧室。  
伊万用湿热的毛巾擦拭过基尔伯特的身体，确认一切安置完毕后，他蹲在床边，抚摸那张安详的睡脸，然后他看到自己左手腕上留下了一圈粉色的荆刺纹身。

Ⅲ（露普→独，独普，微露英，微新大陆组）   
伊万身上的魔物消失后，基尔伯特问过他是否保有当时的记忆，伊万看上去有些为难，回答的非常含糊。他说感觉好像在梦里，但情节记的不清楚。基尔伯特只得作罢，而伊万向他打探当时的细节，他一律搪塞过去了。最终两人都选择了回避，在度过风平浪静的一个月，基尔伯特的弟弟路德维希来到他们的城市。  
单论狩猎能力，基尔伯特在他弟弟之上，但基尔伯特性子燥烈，动不动就会与其他狩猎小队发生冲突，路德维希却从小显示出成熟稳重的气度，在兄长的栽培下年纪很轻便胜任地区狩猎总队长，最近被皇城守卫队调走担任近卫队队长，当他听说失踪的哥哥被寻到并且回到故乡后，马上安排好了一切回家乡探望。  
兄弟俩相见的气氛很热烈，伊万同他们一起吃过饭就自觉的找借口去别处了。路德维希提了很多问题，不仅是魔物的状态、攻击和附身的方式，方方面面，基尔伯特回答的有所保留，一些难以启齿的情节选择沉默让路德维希也有点无奈。路德维希最终提出一个建议，他知道隔壁城市有位很强的魔法师，或许可以让他们摆脱现在的情况。  
魔法师名叫亚瑟 柯克兰，跟精灵族关系很好，通晓克制魔族的方法。一行三人快马加鞭，几日就抵达亚瑟的驻地，向他表明了前来的目的。亚瑟沉吟了会，检查过基尔伯特的身体后，抱臂说道：“行吧，不是我想帮你们，不过是近卫队队长的请求，就卖你们个人情好了。”  
准备大概用了三天，第四天四个人一起来到一个空旷的房间，地面上已经布置好魔法阵和各种驱魔的物件，三个人东张西望啧啧称奇，亚瑟不由有些得意，扬眉听了好一会赞叹才指挥让他们站在各自的位置。亚瑟左手翻开厚重的魔法书，右手持魔杖，开始吟唱咒语。房间里各个角落的烛光开始摇曳，魔法阵散发出莹莹光芒，就在亚瑟合上魔法书，准备将魔杖指向光芒的中心，伊万手腕上的纹身游动了一圈，他悄无声息的挪动脚步，踩上了法阵的弧线轻轻一蹭，留下一个缺口。  
魔法阵开始旋转，上升，浮到接近他们的头顶时迸射出强烈的光芒，就在亚瑟握拳准备庆贺时，基尔伯特痛苦的喊了一声，他的上衣突然爆裂，胸口的圆形纹身与魔法阵同样发光，一瞬间便将魔法阵的光芒吸收的一干二净，而魔法阵也如星屑般碎裂，消失在空中。所有人都呆住了，目光聚集在基尔伯特胸口的纹身上，基尔伯特用颤抖的手刚触到黑色的纹身，纹身就开始往下流淌黑色如血般粘稠的液体，他想用手将那液体擦掉，却越擦越多，路德维希赶紧跑过来帮助自己的兄长，手还没碰到基尔伯特，滴到半空的黑血便缠上他的手腕，往上覆盖他手臂，他惊恐的叫出声，这刺激到流淌在地上的黑血向他聚集，好像发现新鲜猎物般缠上他的脚踝，钻进裤腿往上攀爬，有的则钻进衣服里吮吸路德维希的乳头，路德维希和基尔伯特都想扯下这些蛇般扭动的东西，但它们根本如水般把握不住。  
亚瑟很冷静，马上说道：“这是魔物吸收了魔法，开始暴走了，我来控制住，你们拖延一下时间。”他举起魔杖，开始念诵咒语，这时基尔伯特脚下的黑血发现了亚瑟，一部分快速窜向亚瑟，分化成很多条蛇也缠上亚瑟的腿、脚和手臂，亚瑟闭上眼睛集中精神，驱魔法术震慑大多数蛇盘旋不前，却有一条悄悄绕行爬上他的后腰，滑进裤腰就往他的后穴里钻，亚瑟被这异样的感觉惊到了，嗯了几声说不出话来，咏唱被生生打断，手中的魔杖也被另外一条顶到地上，黑蛇开始胀大成黑色巨蟒，它们往上游去，与屋顶连成一片，亚瑟好像虫巢中心的茧，被拥到了中间。  
基尔伯特看到亚瑟也被困住，而伊万却迟迟未有动作，他立即扭头大声招呼伊万来帮忙，原本背对着基尔伯特的伊万回头与基尔伯特目光相交时，基尔伯特倒抽了口冷气，伊万显然又被魔物附身了，他身上和脸庞满是在游动的蛇形艳粉纹身，而被侵蚀过的左眼眼白转为漆黑。斯拉夫人软糯的声音跟魔物低沉压抑的声音叠合在一起，他先笑了会，摊开双手：**“（我原本很期待看到你们精妙的魔法，原来就是这样低贱的戏法。）”**他发出一种难以名状的吼声，黏在路德维希身上的黑血逐渐凝固，变化成带着闪亮鳞片的细蛇，它们越来越多，路德维希衣物的纽扣轻易的崩开，红色的信子在路德维希的皮肤上来回触碰，路德维希一开始还能扯掉几条甩到地上，但蛇在地上就成液体溅开，又立即合拢成新的蛇，爬上他的腰肢。  
有蛇信子扫过他的耳根，他突然感觉胯间难耐起来，男根一旦开始鼓胀就愈多的蛇往那里汇集，它们滑过他的腋下、膝窝，鳞片的收缩让人感觉瘙痒，路德维希挣扎的越厉害，蛇群绑紧他的力度就越大，他仰头望向基尔伯特，大声呼唤兄长砍断这些烦人的爬行动物，但此时基尔伯特却以一种奇怪的姿势站立着，他额间和胸口满是汗水，脸色惨白、双手握拳似乎用尽全力，却一动不动的看着前方，胸口黑色纹身的逐渐覆盖住他的身体，好像海水涨潮最终淹没孤岛一般，当最后一丝黑色在基尔伯特的额间合拢，他的肤色变为深黑，眼睛紧闭再睁开时，红眼中间是蛇的竖瞳，他似乎第一次认识自己的身体，看着来回翻转的手掌，咧嘴笑起来。  
路德维希的呼喊引起基尔伯特的注意，他走到路德维希跟前，凑近看路德维希的模样，兄长的身体却完全不是兄长的表情，这个事实让路德维希长大了嘴，他结结巴巴想说什么，蛇牙撕咬的刺痛令他惊叫起来，奇怪的是蛇咬他时会留下痛感，却完全没有痕迹，他弯腰想扯下大腿根边的黑蛇，基尔伯特却一把拽紧他的头发，对着自己胯间就压了下去，黝黑的坚挺肉棒硬挤开路德维希的牙关，卡在他的上下颚之间，基尔伯特只往前挺身，路德维希就感觉自己要窒息了，他想挣脱基尔伯特的手，却被几条蛇绑住双腕，有条似蚯蚓般的小舌缠紧他的阴茎，信子舔舐着龟头上的深沟，妄图钻进马眼里，路德维希感觉到下身被钻研的痛感，扭摆身体的幅度很大，但同时基尔伯特双手扶住他的头颅，撞击他咽喉的力度也变大，路德维希感觉每个下一秒都可能昏厥过去，就在他崩溃的边缘，他听到伊万用那可怖的声音说：**“（你这样迟早会弄死他的，我跟伊万许诺过不取他们的性命。）”**  
原来伊万上次被附身时，魔物读取过伊万的记忆和感情，在基尔伯特疑惑伊万为什么没有动的半分钟里，他们两达成协议，伊万允许魔物依附在自己的身体里，并为他榨取精液提供便利，但魔物不可以未经他允许处置性命，魔物被这天真的要求逗乐了，只是为了获得更多乐趣，魔物同意了。  
黑色的普鲁士人回头看了伊万一眼，把路德维希的脑袋往旁边一推，他抚了下路德维希身上的蛇，这些爬行动物迅速层层交叠，形成一个椭圆的平台，将路德维希架了起来，路德维希还没从方才恢复过来，他大口呼吸，健硕的胸脯一起一伏，突然他感觉自己下身被握住了，抬头看到自己的哥哥一跃就跨坐到他胯上，正尝试用后穴吞进勃起的硬物。面对从小抚养和引领自己的兄长做出如此行为，路德维希内心尤为难受，他用尽全力扭动身体想摆脱基尔伯特的动作，龟头就在基尔伯特的臀缝间滑来滑去，在几次都没使男根进入自己的身体，基尔伯特有些不耐烦，瞪着他往前坐在他的腰上，只用股缝贴着那根肉棒，这时伊万分开了路德维希的双腿，他对基尔伯特说着听不懂的语言，接着往前一顶，勃起的男根就顶进路德维希的小穴里。  
路德维希失声大叫，他挣扎的更加厉害，但双腿被伊万牢牢钳制住，下身并没有想象中的刺痛，大概是之前黑蛇的进出让他的身体多少适应了些，基尔伯特又开始尝试吃进路德维希的性器，这次路德维希没法摆脱，对自己束手无策的愤怒达到顶点，路德维希发疯般的挣扎蹬踹，蛇群发出嘶嘶的声音，愈来愈大，当他徒手掐死一条蛇时，其他的黑蛇都开始撕咬他，在基尔伯特耸动自己的腰身时蛇们绞紧路德维希的胸口，氧气缺乏让他挣扎的幅度越来越小，就在他松开攒紧的拳头，一条蛇缠上伊万的大腿根，扎进他的皮肤里变成第二根性器，伊万掰过基尔伯特的脸，舔吻那双唇，而身下往前操弄时，那根更为黝黑的阳具触上路德维希的穴口就往里钻去。  
这次路德维希感觉下身是硬生生被捅开了，伊万每次摆腰，仿若蛇性器长有毛刺的顶端带出的不仅仅是滑腻的肠液，还有粘稠的鲜血，路德维希忍不住叫喊，但当他一张嘴就有大大小小的蛇想钻入他的嘴里，信子缠着他的舌，甚至有蛇顺着食道滑进胃里，他感觉快要崩溃了，甚至开始呜咽的哭泣，他喊着自己兄长的名字，得来的却是那两人更猛烈的操弄，在路德维希的意识逐渐涣散时，他感觉自己的下身轻松了，黑蛇们沾着大量湿哒哒的爱液在他大腿和胯间来回游动，难以承受的肉刃显然已经离开他的身体，接着他身前被裹紧的感觉也消失了，他费力的睁开眼睛，看到基尔伯特站在他身边摸了把血腥的浊液，用极尽贪婪的表情舔舐起来，接着他绕到路德维希的身下，舌头边舔着嘴角残留的血迹，边扶着自己的肉棒又顶了进去。  
路德维希被顶的晃了晃脑袋，他的理智已经逐渐崩溃，对于兄长对于自己身体的进行性爱的鞭笞似乎开始接受了。这一定是场最恶心的噩梦。他反复念叨这句话，但身体却开始能品尝到点滴的欢愉，之前细小的蛇又缠上他那随着基尔伯特的动作前后摇晃的阴茎，缓缓的钻进马眼里，蛇的扭动让路德维希全身开始绷紧，他开始有强烈的想射精的欲望，也同时能感受到基尔伯特灼热的肉棒卡在自己的肠道里，他呢喃的声音嘶哑的不像话，在小蛇旋转身体时他的脸胀至通红，本能的夹住基尔伯特的腰扭动起来，本身就湿滑的身体碰撞在一起发出下流的声音，最后在止不住的精液从马眼一点点溢出后，路德维希丧失了意识。  
基尔伯特对身下男人陷入昏迷似乎不能理解，他停下来歪着头盯着路德维希看了好久，突然抬手朝他的方向做了一个钳制的手势，两条蛇嗖地圈紧路德维希的脖子慢慢缩紧，但路德维希依旧没有反应，基尔伯特松开手，蛇化为水滴到地上，他又操弄了一会，泄了出来拔出性器，跪在路德维希的双腿间开始舔舐从穴口流出的性液。  
而伊万走到亚瑟的跟前，他伸手抚摸那张因为被纠缠缺氧而绯红的脸颊，蛇群将亚瑟送的更近，声音飘进他的耳朵，唤起他的意识：**“（没想到会遇到这么适合成为子宫的人类呢。）”**一个湿软的东西顶进自己的嘴里，这个吻很久很深，年轻的魔法师忍不住吞咽津液时也吞下一个硬物，约莫几分钟他感觉腹部难受起来，肚子被什么撑起，越来越大，他看上去仿佛一个即将分娩的妇人，汗水滑过鬓角，大口大口的喘息着，自己身上所有的力气似乎都要被抽干，一双手温柔的抚摸着他的腹部，怪异的声音在不断念叨着什么。  
亚瑟感觉肚子快要裂开，津液不断从嘴边滴在胸前，肚子开始收缩阵痛，有什么想冲破他的腹部出来，他开始憋气再深呼吸，不断重复，他也开始念咒语，试图缓解痛苦，但伊万从地上拾起那根魔杖，用尖尖的顶端戳弄他的下身，亚瑟被这种骚扰打断咒语，咬紧下唇，他已经明白魔物想借用他的身体进行繁殖，但他想不出打破这僵局的办法，就在他气到破口大骂时，好像被雷集中的剧痛让他说不出话来，冷汗像雨滴一样落在地上，他肚里开始涌动，在经历了很久很久的煎熬后，两枚漆黑的卵被排出掉在地上，壳很快破碎，两只带有艳丽鳞片的蛇游上伊万的胳膊，钻进他变色的眼睛里。  
亚瑟筋疲力尽，即使汗水弄疼自己的眼睛，他也强迫自己保持清醒，他努力抬头，发现伊万仰望天空，不断的发出赞叹：**“（这真是喜出望外的收获。）”**当他扭头看向亚瑟时，他眼睛里有蛇的影子来回游曳，亚瑟吞咽下口水，对逐渐逼近的斯拉夫人泛起深刻的恐惧，在伊万的手快触到他时，他畏缩得窝进蛇堆，但那只手捏住他的下巴，摆正过来：**“（作为回报，我去掉一个印记吧。）”**  
伊万吐出一串咒语，覆盖住基尔伯特的黑色全然泼倒在地面，形成极速扭动的蛇钻进伊万的影子里，亚瑟突然感觉小腹一种灼烧的感觉，他也念起咒语想抵抗这诅咒，最终的结果是腹部的痕迹更改了图案，却不能阻止它刻印在自己身上。当他说完最后的一个字就晕厥过去，醒来时躺在床上，基尔伯特先过来查看他的情况，伊万坐在靠墙的沙发上，亚瑟开口问其他人的情况，基尔伯特说路德维希还好，只是精神上受了些刺激，已经有人在为他调整，基尔伯特自己身上的纹身已经全部消失，但亚瑟腹部的印记却无法消除。伊万接着基尔伯特的话说那魔物走了，估计一段时间内不会出现，亚瑟可以找其他人想办法祛除印记。  
于是亚瑟带着自告奋勇的弟弟阿尔弗雷德 琼斯去东方寻找传说的龙国国王耀，据说王耀拥有龙的神力，可以祛除所有的诅咒，他们在路上还遇到了死对头弗朗西斯 波诺弗瓦，又救下了迷路的马修，四个人最终来到龙之国，受到王耀的召见。  
王耀侧靠在长椅上，抽着烟斗听完亚瑟的请求，又让他近身查看了印记，国王轻轻一笑：“明天到指定宴客的房间，四个人一起来，我会给你们解决的办法。”第二天，他们准时抵达了那宽敞的房间，桌上已经备满了丰盛的美食酒水，礼官请他们就坐，离开时直接反锁了房门。亚瑟冲过去用力捶门，大声呼唤礼官，要求给个解释，门外是守卫正经八百的声音：“王说了，不过是区区淫蛇需要繁衍的求偶印，你们在房间里折腾三天三夜就能自行解开，根本不需要他亲自出马，食物清水都已备足，请你们自便吧。”  
四人面面相觑，弗朗西斯揉了揉自己的长发，本想抱怨关于这个王耀的说法都是胡扯，顺便让大家想想离开的办法，扭头就看到已经灌了好几口酒的亚瑟擦着嘴角，“不就是三天！既然已经到这里，你们一个都别想跑！”听到屋里吵闹声越来越大，守卫离门口站远了些。  
距离第三天还有几个小时，圆月高悬，屋里几个男人滚作一团，分不清嘴里含着谁的男根，也不知道下面插进谁的小穴，耳畔只有已经高高低低的呻吟，一条浅浅的黑影从亚瑟腹间的印记中央浮出，信子刚触到他胸口的浊液，冷风顺着突然打开的大门扑了进来，王耀抬手那蛇便扭做一团，慢慢飘到他的手心：“小小妖物，还让我等了这么多天，正好有坛老酒缺点补料，让你做药引好了。”  
黑蛇扭动的愈发剧烈，王耀手指刚用力，那蛇忽地如草般枯萎，顷刻间化作灰烬落在地上。站在一旁的王濠镜递上白帕：“看样子它在别处早落了结印，这里的也不是本体。”王耀吹了吹掌心，接过手帕擦拭指缝的残灰：“你让人把屋里的几位安排好，看来我只能想别的办法了。唉，只可惜我那缸酒，啧啧，可惜啊。”

月光透过薄云照进伊万的房间，床上的恬静睡颜只有隐隐的呼吸声，置在枕边的手腕上环形纹身飞速转动一圈，一条细小的黑色蛇影从纹身中爬出，扭扭摆摆滑入伊万的左眼，他睁开眼睛，温柔的月光印进眼里，笑了笑，再次进入梦乡。


End file.
